


New York Towers

by AnnieQuill



Series: Defiance Pax [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 9/11, Bonding, Crying, F/M, Feels, N.E.S.T, Robots, Storys, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieQuill/pseuds/AnnieQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9/11 tribute, felt it was necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Towers

Defiance Pax spread out her project on the table and got to work. Around her were various calligraphy pens and inks of all colors. Carefully she got the basic outlines of the painting/ picture she was making.

Sunstreaker watched the human girl from across the room.from the looks of what she was doing,  
she was painting with metal brushes;

“Sunny, go talk to her,” Sideswipe said..

“I’m fine over here,” Sunstreaker said.

“You didn’t even notice when I called you Sunny, Go talk to her,” Sideswipe said.

“Fine,” Sunstreaker said, stomping over to where the liaison was sitting,”What are you doing?” he asked, looking at what seemed to be two black towers burning from the top in a large city.

“I'm using my calligraphy pens to paint the twin towers, feel free to watch,” she said. Sunny sat down heavily and did as he was told. Five hours later the picture of the two burning towers, just moments from collapsing, on fire and with people jumping from the top, was created.

Major Lennox came over just as she was adding the words ‘Daniel Lark, 1981- 2001,’ and started crying. A lot of the soldiers who came over to look started crying too. They started sharing stories about that horrible day. Losing brothers, sisters, parents, friends, family. What they were doing, where they were. It was sad, but it bonded everyone together.

“I was on the spaceship that day. Danny, he was my older brother. I didn’t- Tank and the others didn’t swaddle me from reality. They knew how much my brother meant to me, and that he worked in the WTC North Tower. I wrote about him, in the ship logs as a kid. He was the only one I really mentioned in the logs growing up. Goldie, he was-is- our communications specialist, he used his optical projector to broadcast the news. Lacey- Lassiter, she was the mental health femme- she did her best to explain things to me, the whole crew did. We sat together, and we watched, and they talked. I cried a lot, once it finally sank in my brother was dead. That day solidified me as part of the crew honestly, I don’t think I would have made the same decision when my parents died otherwise,” she said, hugging her knees and brushing her holo projector behind her ear.

“We get it Paxie,” Lennox said, giving her a hug. He held onto her even when she started crying, only letting go when she was stable. “I’m thinking a campfire is a good way to remember the fallen, what about you?” he said to the group at large.

“Yeah, that works! I’ll go grab hot dogs!” one of the techs in the back of the group shouted. Within minutes, a campfire was organised, with everyone making contributions

Defiance Pax sat at the campfire, watching the sunset an hour later, and started to hum a new song.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hdwallpapers.cat/wallpaper/anime_wild_girl_short_hair_beautiful_hd-wallpaper-716341.jpg  
> This is what she looks like


End file.
